Words
by Mayra L.R
Summary: El pitido de la caja registrando lo poco que podia comprar se mezclaba con la música de fondo. Con esa canción, con su canción. Cantada por esa zorra. (Reto Amantes de los fanfic's)


Words:

El pitido de la caja registrando lo poco que podia comprar se mezclaba con la música de fondo. Con esa canción, con su canción.

Cantada por esa zorra.

Le dio un par de billetes arrugados y unos cuantos centavos a la desagradable cajera tomo su bolsa y desaparecio por la puerta automática.

Camino hasta la chatarra que lo transportaba rezando para que arrancara, lo hizo. Sasuke tiro la bolsa a su asiento trasero junto a su vieja pero aun increible Gibson mientras se decia a si mismo que el día podía mejorar, que Dios no estaban en su contra y que las cosas empezarian a ir a su favor.

Pero el primer semáforo en rojo tiro toda su fe a la basura.

El auto azul a su derecha era conducido por una chica que cantaba a gritos eufóricos y desafinados la canción que le pertenecía siendo acompañada por su jodidamente poderoso estéreo.

Siseo un insulto y miro con impaciencia el semáforo, rojo, amarillo y por fin verde.

Condujo un par de calles conciente de que el combustible se estaba a punto de terminar y que ya no podia llenar el tanque en quizas mucho tiempo.

Dejo estacionado al "auto" (o cadaver en descompocicion de lo que fue un Ford) en una callejuela de poco transito sin más opción que ir el resto del camino a pie.

Avanzo medio metro y escucho a una niña que no paraba de hablarle a su madre acerca de lo increíble y genial que era su nueva idola pop: Sakura "chan" Haruno.

Ante la mencion de ese nombre la sangre de Sasuke hirvió.

Trato de despejar su mente sabiendo que tanta ira concentrada todo el tiempo no era buena para él ¿que caso tenia? No podia hacer nada.

Lo mejor era seguir adelante y dejar ese episodio atrás, nuevas canciones vendrían y él obtendria su oportunidad, era cuestion de tiempo.

Más tranquilo aspiro y trato de formar una sonrisa, o al menos borrar su ceño fruncido pero la vista hizo que este se intensificará a un punto casi increíble.

Allí en uno de los edificios más alto e importante de toda la sucia ciudad estaba ella.

Una gigantografia enorme anunciaba la gira mundial de esa maldita que le estaba arruinando la vida.

-¡Mamá mira, es Saku chan! ¡Se ve tan hermosa!

Necesitaba con todo su ser vengarse de esa bruja.

* * *

Azoto la puerta de su diminuto departamento oliendo con asco el lugar y apartando con el pie los envases de ramen instantáneo vacios que invadian el suelo. Él causante de convertir ese de por si basurero a un super chiquero era su compañero de piso, él por su parte simplemente estaba arto de limpiar.

-¡Teme ven a ver esto!-grito euforico desde el sofa que ocupaba casi toda la sala-¡Saku-chan vendrá a la ciudad, está en las noticias, mira!-grito emocionado apuntando al televisor.

Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja desapareció al ver como su amigo levantaba al pobre aparato hasta por arriba de su cabeza y lo aventaba contra la pared destrozándolo en pedazos en un arrebato de locura.

-Podrias haberme dicho que cambiara de canal-susurro observando la agitada respiración del Uchiha.

La mirada de Sasuke lo hizo callar. Este se sento a su lado, lucia derrotado y cansado, todo por Saku-chan.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Naruto recordara algo-Llamaron del bar -dijo-la presentacion fue cancelada por un problema con el ministerio de sanidad, clausuraron hasta nuevo aviso-Sasuke gruño-No te sientas mal teme, no eres el único que quedo sin trabajo tendrías que haber escuchado a la pobre Ino al parecer no podra-.

-¿Cuando vendra esa?-pregunto en un tono tétrico.

-¿Saku-chan?-Sasuke gruño nuevamente ¡¿por que todo el mundo le agregaba a su puto nombre el chan?! -vendrá el próximo viernes ¿por que?

-Iremos-contesto secamente.

-¡¿En serio? ! -grito como una niña -¡veré a Saku-chan en persona!...Espera un segundo ¿por qué quieres ir tú, teme? La odias-declaro como si fuera obvio.

-No iré para escucharla cantar mi canción -Naruto rodo los ojos ¿cuándo lo superaría?-iré a vengarme -sonó tan frio que el rubio hubiera jurado que la sangre se le detuvo por unos segundos.

-¡No te dejare hacerle daño a Saku-chan!-Sasuke apreto los puños.

-Es una ladrona-espeto duramente.

-¡Eso es mentira! -se cruzo de brazos-No tienes ninguna prueba que diga que Saku-chan robo tu canción.

-¿No es prueba suficiente el que este haciéndose rica y famosa cantándola?

Ciertamente tenía ganas de romperle los dientes al inútil que se hacía llamar su amigo. Naruto tendría que apoyarlo y odiar a esa farsante al igual que él pero no, él tenia que enamorarse de ella y ser uno de sus tantos "fan's numero uno".

Era un imbécil desagradecido.

-Saku-chan solo la canta nunca dijo que la compuso. Además deberias estar agradecido con ella todo el mundo conoce "Words" y no es justamente por ti-musito lo último.

Sasuke hizo sonar sus nudillos-Esto es el colmo- Trato de controlarse, pero no lo consiguió-¿yo tengo que estar agradecido? Antes de que me robara la cancion no la conocia ni su madre ¡¿y yo tengo que estar agradecido? !

-Haruno-san ama mucho a su hija teme, leí que en un mes viajaran juntas a Europa ¿no es grandioso? -suspiro-como me gustaria viajar con-.

-Naruto-llamo a punto de golpearlo.

-¿Que?

-Cierra la boca.

* * *

Salió al pequeño balcón a fumar un poco ahuyentado al gato negro que normalmente iba a orinar en su espacio preferido para pensar.

Aspiro la nicotina con algo más que necesidad ideando un plan para llegar a la puta de "Saku-chan" y arruinarle la vida al igual que ella lo estaba haciendo con él.

Como era la nueva "idol" pop del momento estaba bien protegida con seis o siete gorilas llamados guardaspaldas quienes golpeaban a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a la "cantante". Sin contar eso también se encontraba la policía y la seguridad del estadio, el más grande del país.

Si, la ciudad no tenía una escuela decente pero era una orgullosa propietaria de ese estadio.

Todos eran unos malditos ladrones.

Otro gran problema eran los fan's, que por cierto, deberían ser suyos.

Los "Sakuistas" eran demasiados. Cien mil localidades agotadas en una semana, cien mil almas cada una de ellas desesperadas por tocar, acercase, conseguir un autógrafo o foto de la joven celebridad haciendo que fuera casi imposible verla de cerca.

Decidio volver adentro al escuchar "Words" a todo volumen, cortesía de su vecina de abajo.

Ya pensaría en algo.

* * *

"¡Saku-chan, Saku-chan, Sakura-chan!" ese grito general estaba volviéndolo loco.

Su migraña se encontraba al tope de lo soportable y Naruto junto a miles de personas seguian desgarrando sus gargatas con los gritos ensordecedores.

Creía seriamente que era el unico con sentido comun que no vociferaba ni vestia de verde o rosa "son los colores favoritos de Saku-chan, Teme" le dijo Naruto al cuestionar sus ridículas vestimentas.

Faltaba poco menos de dos horas para el concierto y esa diva no aparecía ¿cuándo probaría la acústica del estadio?, ¿qué hay de las luces?, ¿cuándo afinaría sus instrumentos? Si es que sabía tocar alguno.

A Sasuke le sorprendía la falta de profesionalismo y compromiso a un concierto de tal magnitud.

De pronto Naruto comenzo a cantar el estribillo mas conocido por esa gente (en especial por él) y en segundos su cancion tomaba vida por cientos y cientos de voces distintas todas unidas en una sola.

Se sentía casi mágico. Cerro los ojos, olvido absolutamente todos sus problemas y susurro las palabras que habia escrito hace ya un año atrás imaginando que se encontraba arriba de un buen escenario y esas personas permanencian ahí por él y no por-.

-¡Sakura chan te amo!

La ladrona había llegado en un lujoso auto negro haciendo que los admiradores prácticamente se abalanzaran contra la vallas de contención.

Ella hizo un saludo general con una gran sonrisa, firmo un par de autografos alguna que otra foto (todo en presencia de decenas de camaras) para luego dar una corta entrevista.

Sasuke casi podía adivinar las declaraciones "estoy muy contenta y emocionada", "no puedo creer la cantidad de publico, jamas lo crei posible" y el infaltable "muchas gracias a mis fan's, sin ellos no soy nada". Error, sin su canción era nada.

-¿No te parece hermosa,Teme?

-No.

-Pareces un niñito malcriado, en verdad sabes que es preciosa.

-Claro Dobe, tienes razón- cedió con sarcasmo.

* * *

-¡Yo quería ver el concierto como cualquier Sakuista normal!

-Baja el volumen-susurro exasperado.

-Teme esto es ilegal podrían arrestarnos, o aun peor quitarme mi membrecía honoraria del club de fan's.

-¿Ya hay un club ofi- olvídalo, no tenemos dinero para las entradas y no se me ocurre mejor manera que esta para acercarnos a ella.

-Doy por hecho que mentiste acerca de la primera fila que ganaste en ese misterioso concurso ¿Verdad? –Resoplo- al menos tengo la oportunidad de ver a Saku-chan en persona.

A partir de ahí dejo de escucharlo. Su concentración estaba básicamente en que no los descubrieran.

Le debía un enorme favor a Sai por dejarlos entrar y eso le daba asco.

Sino se equivocaba el camerino de "Saku-chan" era aquel ubicado al final del largo pasillo. Al ver a dos guardaspaldas supo que estaba en lo correcto.

Esquivaron a un par más de personas demasiado ocupadas en sus asuntos con el show como para notarlos. Al estar a unos diez metros Sasuke se detuvo.

-Finge que te mueres.

-¿Eh?

-Que finjas que te duele algo para llamar su atención y asi yo podre entrar al camerino.

-¿Y por qué no finges tú? Yo tengo más derecho en conocer a-.

Un rodillazo en sus partes nobles y Naruto se retorcia en el suelo maldiciendo por el dolor.

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a rodearlo por semejante escándalo y para fortuna de Sasuke los guardaespaldas también lo hicieron.

Con una velocidad increíble corrio hasta la habitacion y sin pensarlo entro azotando la puerta detrás de si para apoyarse en ella agitado por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

La chica frente a él lucia sorprendida y ligeramente asustada.

Bajo sus palidos brazos descubiertos con lentitud dejando la tarea de recoger su cabello incompleta. Retrocedió un paso y su mano apreto con fuerza el borde de su abultada falda rosa.

-¿Te conosco?

-Sí, soy al estúpido que le robaste su canción.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza algo confundida dando dos pasos más hacia atrás.

A espaldas de ella un espejo con una extensión de pared a pared le devolvia su reflejo y Sasuke debía reconocer que no le gustaba lo que veía. Parecía un verdadero psicópata en potencia. Las ojeras, su rebelde cabellera, ceño fruncido, ropa alborotada y unos ojos negros que destilaban odio.

Largo todo el aire de sus pulmones en un intento de controlarse. No queria ser conocido por matar de un susto a la "adorable Saku- chan", no se creía capaz de soportar los gritos de Naruto si eso ocurriese.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tocaba en un bar de la ciudad aunque claro eso ya lo sabes.

-Oye realmente no se de que hablas.

-No te hagas la tonta-Ordeno con autoridad.

Sakura se contuvo a golpearlo por temor a ese demente que la estaba increpando con cosas sin sentido.

-Iré sin rodeos, vine a arruinarte este concierto y a declarar mi autoria de "Words"-dijo con seriedad y determinación. Ese era su plan, hacer un escándalo en público, solo así arruinaría la limpia imagen de la "artista" ¿Qué mejor forma para vengarse? Además recibiría el crédito que merecía por su creación.

Únicamente fue hacia ese camerino para verla a la cara antes de su ruina.

La estrella pop separo ligeramente sus labios y sus ojos parecian mas redondos que nunca -¿Q-que?

-Como oiste Saku-chan-pronuncio su nombre con una pizca de rabia y burla (una extraña combinación) mientras cerraba su puño alrededor del picaporte plateado-y otra cosa, si vas a robar una canción respétala. "Words" es una canción de rock que se debe tocar con guitarra acustica, no para bailar con treinta bailarines. Realmente haces una versión terrible.

Antes de que pudiera salir e ir al escenario para gritar a los cuatro vientos quien era y cual habia sido la injusticia que tuvo que vivir por unos largos cuatro meses la puerta se abrio inesperadamente dandole de lleno en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Saku-chan faltan cinco minu- oh por dios!

* * *

Los sentidos volvían lentamente. Podía escuchar ovaciones a lo lejos y sentir sus muñecas prisioneras del metal, también dolor en el rostro como si en su nariz hubiese agua.

Abrio los ojos para encontrarse con un extraño sujeto que lo miraba con diversion. Este vestía de traje gris al igual que su cabello y aunque no había pronunciado palabra a Sasuke ya le desagradaba.

-Despertaste rápido-comento acercándose a él-tranquilo niño bonito, tu nariz no está rota-sonrió como si fuese gracioso.

Sasuke hizo una mueca algo más tranquilo-¿Donde estoy?

-En la oficina de seguridad del estadio, la policía vendrá pronto... fue muy tonto de tu parte entrar de esa manera al camerino de Sakura.

Lo analizo un poco arrepentido de haber tratado de esa manera al abogado de la familia la última vez que lo vio.

Tras su silencio el hombre estuvo a punto de comentar algo más pero la puerta fue tocada. Salió de la oscura habitación y minutos después (donde no dejo de recriminarse su estupidez) entro alguien diferente.

Esperaba a cualquier persona, la policía, tal vez sus decepcionados padres o su perfecto hermano quizás Naruto quien venía a devolverle la patada (era lo único que le faltaba) pero jamás se le hubiese pasado por la mente que la "gran" Sakura Haruno con todo su atuendo estrafalario y sus adornos ridículos se presentaría ante él.

Pareció dudar un poco antes de acercársele Sasuke notaba perfectamente su nerviosismo y en verdad no la culpaba.

Le costó un poco ponerse en cuclillas por lo complejo de su vestuario. Al lograrlo lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke pensó que a continuación se le reiría en la cara pero no lo hizo.

-Sasuke ¿verdad? –asintió de mala gana- tu amigo Naruto me explico todo lo ocurrido-la chica hizo una mueca de fastidio- Después de firmarle la frente, agotar la memoria de su celular sacándonos fotos y de declararme su amor…tres veces-suspiro- no tuve opción y lo golpee ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-Últimamente tuve que aguantar muchas cosas-comente rencoroso.

-Lo sé, Naruto me lo dijo todo y lo siento-el chico tuvo ganas de reír, si que era cínica-Realmente no sabía de quien era "Words" cuando se lo pregunte a mi agente él me dijo que no tenía importancia y que solo me preocupara por cantarla.

No dijo nada, se encontraba reacio.

-Es una hermosa canción, mi favorita… en verdad nunca podría componer algo así, te admiro-agacho la mirada.

-No, nunca podrías componer algo así.

Ninguno dijo nada más, únicamente se escuchaban los gritos a lo lejos que aclamaban la aparición de la amada muchacha.

Ella se enderezo y cuando Sasuke pensaba que lo dejaría allí hasta que el concierto terminara ella le dedico una desconcertante sonrisa.

-Todas esas personas vinieron para escuchar al compositor de "words" no a mí.

* * *

Las personas prácticamente enloquecieron cuando la luz del escenario bajo y las máquinas de humo comenzaron a trabajar pero al contrario de lo que esperaban Sakura-chan no entraba triunfalmente como siempre lo hacía.

Entro tranquilamente desde un costado oscuro hasta el centro del escenario tomando el micrófono entre sus manos.

Espero unos segundos a que el público se calmara.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir hoy!-hizo otra pausa-este es un concierto muy especial para mí, hace unos minutos conocí a una persona, la persona a la cual realmente deben admirar…ya no cantare "Words".

El desconcierto y las protestas se hicieron latentes entre los Sakuista quienes no entendían palabra alguna.

-Esa canción no me pertenece y nunca lo hizo, Sasuke Uchiha la escribió.

Al terminar de decir esto las luces se apagaron completamente y una voz masculina comenzó a resonar por todo el estadio. Incluso en medio del descontento nadie se atrevio a decir que sonaba mal.

Un proyector ilumino de lleno a Sasuke que con ojos cerrados podía sentir que su pesadilla acababa de terminar y que esas letras le pertenecían más que nunca.

Pronto una guitarra acústica comenzó a acompañarlo, se giró viendo con una sonrisa a Sakura quien unos metros atrás le correspondía mientras que sus dedos se movían suavemente rasgando las cuerdas.

Luego de eso tendría que disculparse con ella, no era una zorra ladrona.

.

_En cada palabra que callas puedo sentir que quieres y en cada palabra que dices puedo saber quien eres._

_._

__Fin.

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Bueno mi reto era "Un one Sasusaku donde Sasuke no sea Ooc" algo difícil :/ no se si lo hice romántico o si Sasuke no es Ooc xD pero lo intente.

Creo que lo publique justo a tiempo, en verdad estaba escribiendo otro one para el reto pero como no llegaba publique este que ya casi estaba terminado.

Quiero aclarar que "Words" no existe realmente y que la ultima parte la invente xD

También Quiero invitarlos a unirse a nuestra pagina de facebook "Amantes de los fanfic's" todos los meses haremos retos :D

Ya no los molesto mas.

Un beso, Mayra :)


End file.
